Baby Steps
by Butane Baby
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma reunite after a short separation to prepare for the birth of their second child. Both attempt to understand the each other's thoughts about their future and how this new life will affect their relationship. This is a one-shot prequel to "Tournament of Hesitance" and follows Dragon Ball Super's storyline.


Goku scratched his head wondering if he should continue down this path - but there was no turning back now. Either Vegeta would ignore his question and yell at him or answer it and yell at him.

"So, uh, how did you do it?"

Vegeta's mind had wandered in the sixty seconds before Goku considered what to say next. " _Do what, Kakarot_?"

Goku fidgeted nervously. "Well..."

They had just finished an intense sparring session with Whis and Lord Beerus. Leaving for Earth was imminent, and, secretly, Vegeta was beyond excited to go home. He wanted to see his wife. Bulma was heavily pregnant, and carrying their second child had not been effortless.

"Let me warn you, Kakarot: Don't waste that one piteous thought you produce daily on me. We used a lot of energy fighting together today."

"Don't make fun of me, Vegeta! Just because I don't know those big words doesn't mean that I don't have feelings."

"Feelings, you say?" He threw his gloves, which Goku caught. "Would you get to the point! We don't have all day, man."

"Bulma seems so happy now."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. "If there's something I should know, then you better damn well tell me now." He wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart emotional exchange, though. He'd rather be eaten by worms. He hated worms - like really hated them. They scared him shitless.

He shuddered.

Goku sighed. "I mean, I know you guys argue like Chi-Chi and I do, but it seems like you understand each other better. I suppose you always have."

" _Tch_ , and you're an idiot with a terrible memory." Vegeta paused, thinking about past events. Dredging them like a muddy river was ruining an otherwise fine day. "You...weren't here for the most difficult times, Kakarot, except for Majin Buu - and this talk is finished. Go shower or something. You smell awful."

"So do you, buddy!"

"I am not your _buddy_."

Goku nudged him. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." The prince motioned for his gloves, which sailed back from Goku's hands. "We are partners."

Goku flew in the opposite direction so the prince wouldn't see him grin. "Bye."

The man was good at prodding at hornets' nests, even if he hadn't intended to. In this case, Vegeta had tried compartmentalizing the gravity of his actions years before, when he allowed himself to become possessed "temporarily" to obtain more strength to fight. He felt so inadequate back then. He thought he could quickly regain complete control of his faculties, which had proved more difficult. The intense evil he invited into his mind almost separated him from his family's abundant love permanently, but they all made it through the worst. Later, his brave and selfless attempts to fix what had been broken were accounted for by divine powers far greater than he. Being allowed to live was their reward, but it didn't mean that all sins were forgiven.

Now here he was "making a baby," as their son called it. He and Bulma had tried to conceive for a year, and he wanted another child – so very much – probably even more than his wife. After confirming the pregnancy, she woke him early one morning waving a tiny replica of his training suit overhead. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted at her playfulness, of course. Then, triumphantly, he slapped the bed laughing and raised his fist. After making love with her again, however, his mind drifted to the past. Bulma knew why but never said anything. He left home two weeks later to train with Whis, which she didn't protest, but he traveled back and forth to keep an eye on her and their son.

"I know you have a stupid smile, Kakarot! Don't get comfortable. Your wife is literate, so ask her to explain what _partners_ means. In fact, ask her to explain _literate_ too.

The prince rarely showed nervousness, but Goku's earlier question poked at his psyche. He choked that uncomfortable emotion down, like most others, because he had to take care of business. He had, however, learned to be more comfortable demonstrating his full emotional depth with his wife. By sheer force of will Bulma had pushed him hard, especially before they chose to conceive. In the end, the decision was still his, and he was a better man for it. He also loved her deeply for making the effort.

"I see Goku's questions troubled you, Prince Vegeta."

 _One more person attempting to pick my brain. I don't need these intrusions today._ Though he was annoyed, he was pleased that could finally sense his divine trainer's presence with less strain. Whis had approached from behind on purpose, which didn't surprise him.

"Kakarot usually gets on my nerves."

Whis twirled his battle staff, aiming it sharply toward Vegeta's neck and torso. "I could say you're being simpleminded, but we both know you're too intelligent. So I suppose you're being evasive. Care to discuss it?"

Vegeta blocked each attempted blow deftly. "Actually, with all due respect, I do not. Are we leaving soon?"

Satisfied with his student's progress, Whis smiled and bowed. "When you shower, yes. Your pungent body odor leaves...much to be desired."

Smirking, Vegeta bowed. "I aim to please."

True to form, he remained quiet traveling back. Meanwhile, Goku hummed, talked to himself about fight moves, and counted his own fingers. Whis was impressed by the prince's self-restraint. Even the seraph himself was tempted to temporarily freeze the other man's vocal cords.

"Son Goku, why don't you meditate?" Whis said irritably. "Your lifetime of martial arts work has benefited from the practice. Even the prince has learned from you."

" _Hn._ " Vegeta huffed and looked away. Their teacher could be politely brutal with identifying their weaknesses. The prince particularly disliked being reminded too much about his prior training faults. That said, their time together had been rewarding and would likely continue to be. Now, however, Bulma was his focus.

She had been pulling weeds from the garden near the backyard gazebo when they arrived. Her husband looked displeased, which Goku noticed. He waved eagerly, though, figuring that Vegeta would relax more after seeing Bulma up close.

"Hi, Bulma! Wow, you're really big now."

Her face turned red. "As if I didn't know that, Goku! Don't you have something nicer to say? I am your best friend. Try to be excited for us, will you?"

Vegeta slapped Goku's head. "Shut up, fool. I have to live here, remember? The last thing a woman wants to hear is sloppy, ill-timed criticism of her appearance – _especially my wife_. Even I know that."

Looking radiant, Bulma toddled over smiling and carrying a basket of garden herbs. Two months before Vegeta left for training, she promised to reduce her workaholic hours at Capsule Corporation. She had become ill and fainted one day in her lab. Then she fainted the following week. The prince was fed up. Under doctor's orders, she agreed to work on product designs and advise her employees as needed, but not much more. Later, Vegeta almost didn't leave for extended training, which they argued about. In this case, his wife insisted that he needed time away.

Being playful, she leaned forward, moving her head from right to left. "What are you whispering about?"

Whis bowed and reached for her arm. "Hello, Bulma. How are you feeling?"

She smiled and wiped her forehead. It was a cool spring day, but small beads of sweat had appeared. "See, guys? Whis is a true gentleman. I am well so far, thank you. A little more tired now than the last few weeks."

"Then why are you out here in your condition?" Vegeta snapped. "Is sifting these weeds more important than your health?"

Defiant, Bulma pointed at his chest. "Hey, you know my herbs are in standing plant boxes out here. It's not like I can bend over to tend soil! 'Hello' would have worked just fine, Vegeta. I missed you too."

" _Hn._ " He crossed his arms.

Whis eyed Vegeta's reaction with keen interest. "Bulma, what delightful food delicacies are you enjoying today? May I partake in them with you all?"

The prince desperately wanted to say no. The longer Goku and Whis stayed, the more they would eat. Worse, Bulma was already chatty. She would have a backyard party planned before the afternoon ended, he feared. That's just who she was: sometimes she didn't pay attention to her limits. He loved and hated that about her, as she did with him. His reactions appeared to be chauvinist, and she told him as much. Vegeta argued that his wife's relative strength hadn't been nurtured over a lifetime, compared with the defenses that human fighters including Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and others had.

He hesitated adding "that weakling Yamcha," Bulma's ex-boyfriend, to the list. That would be disrespectful to the others, he thought.

Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry – just angry. Very angry.

"Sure! Both of you are welcome to stay." Bulma said. "I've been somewhat lonely this week. Our son is traveling with my parents."

"That's great!" Goku said, rubbing his hands together greedily. "Let's go!"

Vegeta wanted to rip his head off and stomp on it. "Isn't your wife looking for you, Kakarot? _She cooks well_ too _from what I recall_." His husky voice lowered, confirming his ever-increasing frustration. Goku soon recognized and _physically sensed_ the primal change in the prince's demeanor. He stood back.

Bulma touched his shoulder. "Vegeta, it's okay. Really. I'm fine."

He would not argue with her there - not in front of others. "I'm going upstairs and will eat later. You will be in good hands with these _gentlemen_ , I'm sure."

She wanted to follow him, but Whis shook his head. "Let him be, Bulma. Like you, his bodily sensations are intensified, especially because of how we've trained together recently. Please, come closer to me."

"Why?"

"I want to examine you." He waved his staff over her abdomen. "Your child is gorgeous and remains healthy. You, however, must rest more. Your health is satisfactory for now – for now – but that could change. Vegeta's annoyance and worry are understandable."

She clapped excitedly. "Oh, you see what our baby looks like! That's wonderful. Don't say whether it's a boy or girl, though. We want it to be a surprise. Don't you still want to eat?"

Whis smiled. "Of course I do, Bulma. I always do, but in this case I'll take ramen with me instead. Also, Goku, you should eat at home. I suspect Chi-Chi might burn your clothes if you don't arrive soon."

"Whis, were you just testing my husband's response?" She massaged her stomach and looked down. "You never intended to stay, did you?"

He took her hand and nodded. "Remember, dear one, everything about our lives is a test in some way. Vegeta and Goku are extremely special to this universe, along with your children. That's why I'm here to support you, but I won't be around forever. I…can't be. Trust that your husband is using his time wisely. Goodbye now."

Whis opened a travel portal and disappeared. Goku held out his hand, which Bulma took.

"So I'll be a gentleman now," he said. "Maybe Vegeta will be less angry if he feels you're being watched over better. He and Whis were right. I'm sorry. I thought we would just eat together."

"It's not just anger with him, Goku. You know that."

He sat on the gazebo's edge. "He's been like this ever since I asked… uh." Once again, he had overstepped. "Oh boy."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. " _Ask_ _what?_ "

"In my own way, I guess, I asked how you two ended up so happy now together, and it seems like you understand each other better. I wasn't trying to hurt him. "

Bulma groaned. No wonder Vegeta was grouchy – and now she had to clean up Goku's mess. "I know, sweetie, but what in _the hell_ did you do that for? Your training at Beerus's monastery was neither the time nor the place to discuss that with him."

"I don't know," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I'm kind of jealous."

"Of what?"

"Chi-Chi and I still care for each other, but it's just different. Ever since Vegeta and I fought Majin Buu…"

"Shhh." Bulma pinched his lips. "Look, I need to check on my husband. Go home. We can talk later. I might be the better person to share your thoughts with… when he's not around. Also, I'm not upset that you're jealous, but maybe you should re-examine your pre-Buu memories of us. It wasn't eons ago."

"Vegeta said that too."

"We were much closer before you returned, Goku, and yet he still made that horrid decision when you arrived. I haven't spoken much about it with anyone since then. Vegeta was selfish, but you're not off the hook either. You could've stopped your death match with him _very early_. You saw how my husband almost lost his mind and soul entirely from Babadi's possession. It broke my heart. It… broke my heart."

In spite of herself, Bulma covered her mouth and cried. Goku brought her into his arms.

"I have... not forgotten," he said soberly. "You may not ever understand completely, but everything that happened between us before and during our fight that day _had to happen_. Vegeta wouldn't have come through the worst had I walked away then. I tried to see what he felt. I didn't mean to upset you, though." Grinning, he lifted her to his eye-level. "Wow, you're not as heavy as I thought you'd be either."

Bulma tugged on his ear. "I love you too, you jerk. Now let me go. Vegeta would murder you if he saw us."

"He's tried several times. I don't care as much as I used to. Bye!" He teleported away, leaving Bulma alone in the gazebo. Feeling stiff, she exhaled. Her return to the house might take longer than she wanted. The excitement had sapped some strength, as her husband warned.

"Damn, I hate it when he's right." She rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked. This movements began earlier than expected, but she was delighted nonetheless. "Well, little one, I have a job to do with your nervous papa."

Vegeta walked from behind a tree. His face was serious and guarded, but his eyes were sympathetic. "You have done enough jobs already."

"How long have you been there?" she asked, wondering if he was still upset. "What did you hear?"

"Long enough, and I only heard the truth. Hearing it again _from you_ doesn't bother me. You had every right to express it, even with that simpleton. Kakarot knew I was here all along too. Come with me now. You have kept me waiting long enough." They kissed as he carried her in his arms. "I'm staying until our child is born."

"But what about…"

"Quiet. My place is here. You're five months pregnant. Protest all you want, but you're having a harder time and carrying more weight at this stage than when you had Trunks. I trained intensely to keep my mind clear, but worrying about you each night was eating at me."

Bulma stroked his face. "Our baby has kicked a lot today."

"Kicking?" Vegeta stopped flying in midair. "Really? I thought that happened later."

"Maybe he or she sensed your return here."

"Maybe."

Bulma pushed him back after landing on their bedroom's balcony. "I can walk. There's a lot less debris to trip over than outside."

"That's not funny, Bulma."

"Sit down on the bed – now – and if you open that sexy mouth to complain about being ordered, then I'm asking my mother to live here again until I give birth."

Vegeta's lips pursed. "Fine. I see you're playing hardball." He removed his shirt while Bulma lay on her left side, facing him.

"Hand me those pillows, honey."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm pregnant. Women in my condition usually stick pillows between their legs to rest comfortably. You should try it after crushing a vertebra or two. Works wonders for one's body figure, too."

Trying to find the right words, Vegeta cleared his throat. "You know, could you stop being so dismissive sometimes? I am… trying."

She grabbed his arm to touch her stomach. "My tummy is cold. Warm it up." The baby kicked vigorously as soon as his fingers spread over her navel. "How can you be angry with me while doing this?"

He rested his head on top. " _Hn._ It doesn't take much with you."

"Do you hear something, papa bear?"

"I think it was a burp."

She laughed, slapping his shoulder until they kissed. "Get off of me. How do you feel now?"

Vegeta pulled a blanket over her chest and stood. "Are you ready for this with me again?"

"Okay, Vegeta, let me preface this. I'm not being dismissive. First, it's rather late in the game to ask me that. I'm carrying another half-Saiyan baby at an older age. Neither of us takes that lightly. My question is what _aren't_ you ready for?"

He walked toward the room's entrance. "You should probably eat. I'll leave to get food."

"Not unless you want me to detonate the gravity training room." She picked up a remote control. "See this right here? I have several throughout the house. You leave now and that space goes boom, bye-bye!"

Stunned, Vegeta slammed the door shut. " _You_ _conniving_ …"

"Watch your mouth," Bulma replied, shaking her finger. "Talk dirty to me later."

He leaned on the door. "You know, you're the only person I can talk with like this."

"Like what?"

" _This_ ," he said, waving his hand overhead. "Not only do you challenge me, not only do you love me, but you really do _like_ me. Stop to think about _that_ momentarily. In my past life, being too likeable got you or your family murdered, deceived, or tortured. It never ranked high on my list of goals."

Bulma sat up in the bed. "I do, every day." She knew better than to mention others who at the very least respected him. Some kept distance from the prince for valid reasons, but she hoped that one day he would completely free himself from seeing the world as a stoic loner. He would always be his own man and keep his own counsel, but there was so much more to him. Others continued to be open, namely Goku's son Gohan, her close friend Krillin, and Master Roshi, which she appreciated. He and Goku would always have a competitive, challenging dynamic but not a destructive one, she believed. Never again. They both owed _everyone_ that. She also knew the two men needed each other and consistently learned about themselves through their interactions.

"Here's what I see, Vegeta: You are attempting to show humility. You have admitted that rejecting the negativity that dominated your life takes as much dedication as training to be the best. Having another child – a child that you want – has made that clear. I am proud of you. Our baby will grow up knowing a father who is whole inside. Don't worry about Trunks, either. He sees your transition and takes pride in it as much as I do."

Vegeta stared at the ceiling, attempting to settle emotional tidal wave washing through him. He couldn't find the words. Merely saying thank you to Bulma for validating his feelings seemed inadequate. She waited patiently until he returned to her side. His arms swaddled her back and stomach as she consoled him.

* * *

 **END. Thank you taking the time to read this. I also encourage reading the follow-up, "Tournament of Hesitance." As always, reviews are welcome!**


End file.
